PMS : Post My Struggle II
by Seafish0910
Summary: My take on the way it went after the end of the episode. Angsty! Romantic! More things to come!
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the light had come, it had disappeared. All Scully could hear was silence.

And then the screams began. Immediately she looked around her. More than half of the people who had been surrounding her in the crowds on this bridge had disappeared. But she knew better than that. She looked into the car, her heart dropping in fear. Somehow, by some miracle, both she and Mulder were still there.

"Agent Mi—" her voice drifted off as she realized that he was gone. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath. It was the worst of times that she saved her cursing for, whether she consciously thought about it or not. She kneeled down in front of Mulder. He had passed out. Or fallen asleep. That was the more optimistic of the two schools of thought.

"Mulder," she grabbed his shoulder. Nothing. "Mulder, come on, I need you to wake up, she put her right hand on the left of his face.

" Scully… 'snot gonna happen," he mumbled and barely opened his eyes. She immediately pulled his left arm out towards her to shove the IV in. He winced. "Jesus Christ," he nearly yelled. "Use that thing on someone who is going to make it," he pulled his arm back and rubbed his elbow.

"You are going to make it, Mulder," she looked into his eyes.

"No, I heard what you said, and I won't let you do it," he shook his head. "No way in hell. And besides, he probably doesn't even know we exist. So how do you plan to tell him about this? Or his parents? It isn't happening, Scully." He closed his eyes again.

"It has to happen, Mulder. And if he has any of my DNA then he probably already knows that he is somehow different from his parents," she stopped short. "Mulder, he will agree," she said, more to herself, than to him. "He has to," she whispered.

"He's 15 years old, it's not going to happen, I won't let this happen," he reiterated.

"Mulder you're delirious," she rubbed his arm.

"How do you even plan to find him?" He yelled. "He's gone, Scully, and he isn't coming back," he used his other hand to rub his forehead.

"Well I'm not going to let you die. Not after all of… this," she said.

"All of what? The last 23 years? You sure picked a fine time to not walk away," he pulled his arm back. "After "all this", Scully, you walked away from me. You left me, Scully, and you now say you can't let me die?" He questioned.

She reeled. This was not him. This had to be the fever. The untreated pain. This was not Fox Mulder.

"I…" she shook her head. "Mulder, having you dead is a whole lot different than having you 20 minutes away. And I've already gone through that once," she stood up. "If you're not going to let me put an IV in you, then at least let me help you get to sleep?" she pulled out a syringe and a liquid bottle. "It's a sedative. I absolutely will not kill you, but if you refuse help then at least you can get some sleep until some semblance of control is gathered around here," she looked around.

He looked up at her. "Why did you leave me, Scully?" He studied her face. "And don't tell me it has anything to do with the damn "darkness"," he reached out with his right hand and took her left in his.

"I…" she shook her head and kneeled in front of him again. "Honestly, because I needed to see if I still had a life outside of you. That you weren't the only thing holding me together. That there was more than our history full of pain," she said looking into his eyes.

"There was a hell of a lot more in our history than pain," he responded instantly. "A hell of a lot more."

"Yes. But Mulder I needed interaction with other human beings. I was being sucked in to your hermit life. And while it may work for you, I needed to know I was still a functioning member of society," she inserted the needle into his vein. "Mulder, please know, I love you. I always have….. And I always will," she said and then injected the cold liquid into his arm.

"We don't need anyone else, Scully," he lifted his right arm to her face and caressed it. "Our love…. 'senough," he said and his arm dropped as he passed out.

"Finally," she mumbled and jammed the iv into his right hand.

*~*~*~*~*~ TO BE CONTINUED!*~*~*~*~*~*~ Reviews/Comments fuel my fire. So start rolling them in!


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had surgery and some other health stuff come up. In any case, this is a short chapter. Sorry bout that! And if you're waiting for more on Full Circle, that will be coming too!

**Note: this chapter is rated at a K for language.**

She startled awake to the shrill sound of her name. She leaned over from the drivers seat of her SUV and felt Mulder's forehead. "Mulder, you're burning up," she stated as he mumbled incoherent words. She was leaning further toward him to examine him. She had just lifted one of his eyelids when she jumped at the sound of a sharp knocking on her window. She turned back toward the drivers side window and was shocked to see Skinner peering in. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself as she opened the door and took into consideration his torn shirt, crooked glasses and gashes across his right cheek.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged her off. "How is Mulder?" She quickly walked around to his side of the vehicle and opened the door.

"He's running a high fever," she reached into the glove box and pulled out her medical kit, yet again. She opened the kit and rummaged around for the thermometer. She was at once grateful for upgrading to the type that simply rolls on the top of the forehead to check the patient's temperature. "He's at 104, he needs to be in a hospital," she looked around. Debris, fires, and people coughing or laying in the streets was what graced her view. "But that isn't going to happen," she mumbled and checked the IV that she had hung from the convenient pull-out clothes hook in the back seat.

"Just let me die," he mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Mulder, you're running a very high fever," she ripped open a packet of acetaminophen. "Can you swallow some water? You've got to take these meds," she reached over him and grabbed the bottle of water that was somehow halfway full.

"Fuck you," he slapped her hand away which made her drop the medications. "You give away my son and then you leave me, what's the fucking point?" he yelled in her face.

"Mulder-"

"No, you know what, just no," he ripped the IV out of his arms.

"Agent Mulder, sit your ass down," Skinner had reached in and didn't even have to try to push him back into the seat as he'd begun to attempt to sit forward.

"And you! You helped! You know what Scully, you were right, you did treat him like a piece of trash, like garbage!" She reeled backwards. "I had nothing to do with it, all this talk about "we this" or "we that", there was no we!" He stood up, no longer restrained, and had to turn around instantly and steady himself on the car door.

"He's delirious," she mentioned quietly to Skinner. "He doesn't mean it," She said even quieter, more to herself.

"Mulder, sit back down. And shut your mouth," Skinner again stepped closer to Mulder.

"I…. my son," he was suddenly sobbing. "She gave him up," he slid down and Skinner pushed him back into the seat. "I missed his whole life, and now….. now she wants to just bring him back, like he's some fucking doll you can stick in the mail," he shouted as the tears continued.

She couldn't form a single word. She had stepped another few feet back. Having slept maybe two hours in the past two days, she found it even more difficult to hold her composure. Her eyes were glistening with tears that had yet to streak her face.

"And you fucking left me, left me to rot!" he yelled directly at her. "I never should have fucked you, I never should have said yes! You were never going to let me be a father, to any of them!" Skinner finally managed to slam the door shut with him contained inside.

She knew who he was referring to. To Emily, to William, and to the miscarriage they had never told a soul about, which had happened about 4 years ago.

"Dana-" Skinner began. She stopped him with her palm.

"I need a minute," she turned around and walked away, despite the fact that she couldn't see where she was going through the tears. She slumped behind another car on the bridge and slid down to the ground, as the tears flew down her face. She couldn't contain the sobs any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

She was sitting in the driver's seat staring out the side window when she heard the fumbling from the passenger seat. She glanced over just in time to see him rip the door open and lose all the contents of his stomach.

"Mulder," she leaned over and put a hand on his back. He appeared to have broken his fever from what she could feel.

He seemed to be done vomiting, and spit a few more times to be sure. "Scully," he said as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "I can't even begin-"

"Don't," she withdrew back to her seat but maintained eye contact.

"I don't know what was happening, I couldn't see straight let alone think, there was no excuse," he shook his head. "I-"

"Mulder you had an extremely adverse reaction to one of the compounds in the IV," she retorted quietly, "I know you'd never say those things… to me, if you were completely you."

"Scully I don't remember half of the things I said but what I do remember… Scully, I don't want those to have been the last words you might have heard me say," he tipped his head sideways. "Or the Skinman," he shook his head. "Am I healed?" he began examining his arms.

"It was touch and go there for a while," she responded, "But I think you'll hold out," she found his eyes again. "Mulder I sent Skinner to find William," she confessed.

His eyes jerked up to meet hers. "And does he know where he is?"

"He said that he was calling someone who had that information," she looked out the window. "But I don't think I want to go into that right now," she shook her head.

After a moment of processing the fact that he could have been in touch with his son all along, he inquired, "What is the status of civilization as we know it? I feel like I've been out for a few days," he said and rubbed his neck.

"You've been out for about 4 hours. Civilization is still scrambling but after that… visitation, people fled. I was able to get us off of the bridge. We can't really go very far right now," she motioned toward the cars still haphazardly parked or abandoned.

He looked around to get an idea about what area of town they were in. "We're on your side of town," he met her eyes. "Why don't we walk to your apartment?"

"Walk? Mulder its got to be a 30 minute walk from here and you're in no condition-"

"We'll walk slow. What have we got to lose at this point?"

She studied his face for a few seconds. "Mulder how do you know where my apartment is?"

"I may not have visited your apartment, Scully, but you forwarded your mail, didn't you?" He quickly responded. Much quicker than she was comfortable with.

She studied his face again. "All right, we'll walk."

He was surprised he agreed with her, and stepped out of the car, taking special care not to step into his vomit. "Hoo," He took a moment to lean on her car. She was fumbling in the back seat, shoving items into a bag.

She came to his side after her bag was sufficiently stuffed with medical supplies. "Okay Mulder, slowly," she put her arm around his waist and he leaned onto her slightly, arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Scully," he sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without you," he squeezed slightly.

"Don't even make me think about it," she grumbled as they walked.

Sorry so short, will hopefully update again sometime in the near future. Review!


End file.
